1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fire-resistant barriers for composite materials. More specifically, it relates to fire-resistant barriers comprising ceramic coatings in combination with intumescent coatings to provide fire protection for polymeric materials reinforced with glass or graphite fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire-resistant barriers are known to the art. Well known fire resistant barrier materials include ceramic fabrics, ceramic coatings and intumescent coatings. Ceramic fabrics, such as Nextel (a product of the 3M Company) and Siltemp (a product of Ametek, Haveg Division) are commercially available. Intumescent coatings, when exposed to a flame, expand into thermally stable foam by the gas generated by the coating, such foam providing thermal insulation. Intumescent coatings, such as Nelson 100 Firestop (a product of Nelson Electric, a unit of General Signal of Tulsa, Okla.) and Ocean 9788 (a product of Ocean Coatings of Savannah, Ga.), are commercially available Metco 202 (a product of METCO, Inc. of Westbury, Long Island, N.Y.) is a commercially available yttria stabilized zirconia ceramic coating having a composition of 7-8% yttria with the balance being zirconia.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,362 describes fire resistant barriers in which the oxides of antimony, tin, titanium, or zirconium are incorporated in colloidal form into organic polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,203 discloses fire protective barriers for foam plastics comprising a thermosetting synthetic resin in which is dispersed an effective amount of hydrated magnesium sulfate and, optionally, inert inorganic fillers and pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,909 describes aluminosilicate glass containing rare earth oxides, particularly yttrium oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,809 describes a fire retardant composition for foamed and fibrous substrates comprising a halogen-containing vinyl polymer, a fume-limiting metal oxide, and an afterglow-limiting compound selected from halogenated oils and fats, organo phosphonates, halogenated organo phosphonates, and substituted organo phosphonates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,179 provides a flame-retardant resin composition comprising a halogen-free polymeric resin, a hydrated metallic oxide, and a phosphorous-containing titanate coupling agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,365 describes a flame retardant and smoke suppressant composition comprising an unsaturated polyester resin, an unsaturated monomer compatible with the polyester resin, antimony oxide, iron oxide, hydrated alumina, and trialkyl phosphate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,694 describes a fire barrier material made by formation of a silicate gel material from alkali metal halides or nitrates and potassium or sodium silicate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,066 discloses a composition comprising frits of different melting temperatures and one or more ceramic or basalt or intumescent substance, including phenolic and polyester resins and sodium silicate.